In general, the decoration objects, such as advertise decorations, announcement decorations (for example, Christmas decorations, or other special festival decorations) must be connected to power sources as light effect is needed. The power is actuated manually. If in daytime, or illumination is low, it is very often that the power source is not de-actuated. Thus power is wasted.